


Device

by celli



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Ancients, BYOSubtext, Community: atlantis_lvw, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-04
Updated: 2006-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"History is never antiquated, because humanity is always fundamentally the same."  --Walter Rauschenbusch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Device

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/)**slodwick** for looking this over for me.

Tolus ran his hands through his hair again. "What are you doing? The control chair is short of drones, three ships need repairs, and the shield--"

"Be quiet. I'm being brilliant."

"We don't have time for you to be brilliant, Jolden."

"I think you'll find that we do." Jolden made a last-minute adjustment to the device in front of him, which glowed a satisfied green. "Perfect. Now all I need is--"

Commander Seyna rushed in the lab door. "What is it that's so urgent, Jolden? We're about to leave. I don't have time--"

"I know, I know. I have something for you." Jolden held out the device.

"What is it?"

"Here." Jolden pressed it to the front of Seyna's uniform and activated it. "Now--" He shoved both hands at Seyna. Seyna flinched back, but Jolden's hands never touched him. Jolden and Seyna stared at the ripple of energy that was visible between then.

"A personal shield." Seyna exchanged a smile of pure delight with Jolden.

"It's a prototype. Experimental. I--I need you to report back to me about its effectiveness so I can build more."

"I promise." Seyna took a step back. Tolus looked back to his work as the commander said, "Thank you, Jolden."

***

"It worked!" Commander Seyna burst in the room. "Jolden!" His uniform tunic was singed on one side, and his face and hair were filthy, but he was beaming. "Look, it worked!"

He looked at the empty desk, then over at Tolus. His smile faded.

"Jolden was repairing a malfunctioning weapons console. There was an explosion." Tolus forced himself to keep his eyes on Seyna's. "He was killed instantly."

Seyna stared at him a moment longer. Then he took a few awkward steps to Jolden's desk. He put the shield down gently.

"I am sorry," Tolus said.

"It worked," Seyna said quietly.


End file.
